Ola de Calor
by maest72
Summary: Una calurosa historia lejos de Las Vegas.


PERSONAJES: Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown y Nick Stokes   
  
AVISO LEGAL:   
  
Los personajes incluidos en esta historia pertenecen a la imaginación de los guionistas de la serie CSI: Crime Scene Investigation y, por tanto, a Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer Productions y a la CBS, canal americano en el que dicha producción se emite. Los he tomado prestados para contar una calurosa historia.  
  
La ciudad que se cita existe en realidad en EEUU: Pioche fue una antigua ciudad minera fundada en 1869. está situada a 175 millas al noreste de Las Vegas, via autopista (Highway 93).  
  
Las ciudades que aparecen en el informe que Sara lee son localizaciones reales del estado de Carolina del Sur.  
  
La canción que escucha Sara se titula 'Leaving Las Vegas'. Está incluida en el álbum Tuesday Night Music Club, editado en 1994, perteneciente a la cantante Sheryl Crow.  
  
Ola de Calor  
  
Hacía calor. Mucho calor. Tanto que el asfalto del aparcamiento del motel se le había pegado a las suelas de los zapatos, como si fuera chicle.  
  
'Más de 45º grados, seguramente', había dicho Grissom.  
  
Miró por la ventana de la destartalada habitación del motel donde habían ido a parar. En medio del desierto. A un par de kilómetros de la antigua ciudad minera de Pioche. Ni un solo árbol. Sólo piedras, arena y asfalto.  
  
Resopló, agobiada ante la larga espera.  
  
El cuerpo de una persona, posiblemente de Ian Tallis, había sido detectado al fondo de una de las muchas minas abandonadas que existían por la zona. Pero, debido a lo intrincado de la construcción, aún no había podido ser sacado de allí.  
  
Además, se temía que el cuerpo de su novia, Tanita Calloway, estuviese allí dentro también.  
  
'Sólo a mi se me ocurre', pensó, mientras resoplaba agobiada por el calor.  
  
Alguna mosca aleteaba semi - inconsciente, pegada a las tiras recubiertas de veneno que 'adornaban' la habitación.  
  
Se había ofrecido a acompañar a Grissom. El caso le había parecido interesante a priori. Además, Catherine no podía ir: Lindsay se había puesto enferma. Warrick y Nick ya tenían otro caso asignado en la ciudad.  
  
Cogió la carpeta con la documentación del caso y la echó encima de la cama. La radio estaba puesta y la música sonaba en una cadena local.  
  
No tenía ninguna gana de leer todos aquellos folios, ni de examinar las fotos del lugar, así que sacó algo de ropa de su maleta y entró al baño a darse una ducha, esperando poder despejarse.  
  
Salió del baño, con el pelo mojado cubriéndole la cara, vestida con unos shorts y una camiseta, comprados apresuradamente, y con los que no se sentía demasiado cómoda, pero que ,viendo la temperatura del exterior, no le quedaba más remedio que ponerse.  
  
Se tumbó en la cama, demasiado corta para ella, y sacó del dossier el resumen del caso:  
  
"Ian Tallis, varón blanco de 35 años, natural de Savannnah, Carolina del Sur. Despedido de una empresa de servicios informáticos dos años atrás, se  
estableció en los suburbios de Nueva Orleáns, donde conoció a Tanita  
Calloway, mestiza de 23 años, camarera en un pequeño bar de la  
localidad..."  
  
'Ya estamos con los amores imposibles', se dijo para sí.  
  
Cogió una botella de agua fría y dio un sorbo. Un poco de agua se derramó desde su barbilla a los papeles del caso, dejando un pequeño cerco.  
  
[SARA]: Mierda, Espero que se seque bien. Si no, Grissom se va a cabrear.  
  
Lo secó un poco y siguió leyendo:  
  
"Tallin y Calloway vivieron juntos un par de meses. Después de la llegada del hombre se notificaron a la policía pequeños robos en el barrio en el  
que ella trabajaba..."  
  
'Un angelito', pensó con ironía.  
  
"A mediados del mes de marzo, Tallin fue detenido, acusado de causar  
lesiones a un transeúnte. Calloway pagó la fianza y la denuncia fue  
archivada. Durante dos meses se les pierde la pista. Pero en junio se  
vuelve a saber de ellos. Esta vez en Baton Rouge, en donde Calloway es  
detenida por escándalo público....(....)"  
  
Sara deja de leer unos instantes, se incorpora y se hace una coleta, recogiéndose el pelo todavía mojado.  
  
El ladrido lastimero de un perro suena fuera.  
  
La música sigue sonando en la radio.  
  
I'm Leaving Las Vegas //  
  
Lights so bright //  
  
Palm sweat, blackjack //  
  
On a Saturday night //  
  
Leaving Las Vegas //  
  
Leaving for good, for good //  
  
I'm leaving for good //  
  
I'm leaving for good //  
  
'Espero que de verdad sea para bien', se dijo, 'No hace ni 3 horas que he llegado y ya estoy deseando volver.'  
  
I'm standing in the middle of the desert //  
  
Waiting for my ship to come in //  
  
But now no joker, no jack, no king //  
  
Can take this loser hand //  
  
And make it win //  
  
[SARA]: Lo que me faltaba. (se levanta a duras penas de la cama, con intención de apagar la radio). Letras alegres para animarme.  
  
En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Tanto te afecta el calor que hasta hablas sola?  
  
Sara se vuelve, topándose cara a cara con su jefe. Grissom la mira, incómodo, de arriba abajo.  
  
[SARA]: (se mira) ¿Qué pasa?  
  
[GRISSOM]: (hace un gesto con la cabeza y se pasa la mano por el pelo) No... na...nada... Que el sheriff dice que... que si estamos listos....  
  
[SARA]: ¿Ya han abierto paso en la mina? Bien. Mientras antes vayamos antes estaremos de vuelta.  
  
Grissom se sienta en el borde de la cama, pero, movido por un resorte invisible, se vuelve a levantar y se sienta en una silla plegable, al otro lado de la habitación. Y de Sara.  
  
[SARA]: ¿Te encuentras bien? Será este calor.  
  
[GRISSOM]: No, no, estoy perfectamente... (hace una pausa, respira profundamente) Pero, por favor, cámbiate de ropa.  
  
Sara suelta una risilla.  
  
[SARA]: Claro, Tampoco pensaba ir así a la mina. Le tengo mucho aprecio a mis rodillas. (coge unos vaqueros y una camiseta del armario y abre la puerta del baño). Ahora salgo.  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
Desde el motel a la mina no se miraron ni se dirigieron la palabra. Sólo el aire acondicionado del coche rompía el silencio.  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
[SHERIFF]: Buenas tardes.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Buenas tardes. ¿Podemos entrar, verdad?  
  
[SHERIFF]: Parece que sí. Los bomberos han abierto un túnel y lo han asegurado con vigas de hierro. Pero mucho me temo (hace gesto de disgusto) que no sirva de mucho. Esta mina es muy antigua y lleva demasiado tiempo sin usarse.  
  
Uno de los bomberos del equipo, alto y moreno, se acerca a ellos.  
  
[BOMBERO 1]: Señor, cuando quiera. El equipo de espeleología está dispuesto.  
  
[GRISSOM]: De acuerdo. Vamos dentro, entonces . . . Sara. . .?  
  
Sara se vuelve, distraída, a su jefe. La presencia del atractivo bombero parece haberla llevado a otro mundo.  
  
[SARA]: ¿Qué...? Sí, claro. . . la mina. . .  
  
[BOMB 1]: (titubeante) Van . . . van a entrar los dos?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Pues si. La idea era esa. ¿Hay algún problema?  
  
[BOMB 1]: No, señor, ninguno (mira a Sara) Era para asegurarme.... ¡¡TIM!!! (llama otro de sus compañeros) ¡¡¡Dos equipos!!!  
  
Su compañero hace un gesto con la mano y entra en el camión para recoger el material.  
  
Sara, Grissom, el sheriff y el primer bombero se van acercando.  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
[BOMB 2]: Bueno, pues esto ya está (tira de una cuerda del equipo de Grissom para asegurarla bien). Perfecto. ¿Están cómodos?  
  
Grissom y Sara se miran, pertrechados ambos con un equipo de espeleología.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Todo lo cómodo que se puede estar con un arnés apretándote el cuerpo.  
  
[BOMB 2]: (les da una linterna y unos intercomunicadores a cada uno) La mina no es muy profunda, pero podremos estar en contacto por si ocurre algún problema.  
  
[BOMB 1]: (mirando a Sara) Suerte. (ella le sonríe, distraída, pensando ya en la bajada a la mina).  
  
[GRISSOM]: Bueno, allá vamos.  
  
Ambos desaparecen en el interior de la estrecha mina.  
  
Caminan casi a gatas, sin hablar durante unos minutos, intentando acostumbrar la vista a la oscuridad del lugar, alumbrados con la poca luz que las linternas emiten.  
  
La voz de Sara rompe el silencio.  
  
[SARA]: Vaya, qué pequeñitos eran nuestros antepasados.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Mira ahí delante. (señala con la linterna una mochila polvorienta y lo que parecen ser restos de un mapa lleno de sangre).  
  
[SARA]: Están heridos. . . o muertos . . . vete a saber.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Ssshhh. (se para).  
  
[SARA]: ¿Qué . . .? (choca con su jefe)  
  
En ese momento se oye un ruido sordo y algo lejano, como un trueno.  
  
[SARA]: ¿Eso ha sido fuera . . o . . .?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Ha sido aquí. Debemos darnos prisa. El apuntalamiento no aguantará.  
  
Caminan unos metros más hasta llegar a un pequeño ensanchamiento.  
  
De repente . . .  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
Una voz metálica le hace darse cuenta de dónde está.  
  
[VOZ]: ¿Señor Grissom? ¿Sidle?  
  
[SARA]: (coge el intercomunicador) ¡¡Socorro!! Esto se ha derrumbado!!  
  
[SHERIFF]: Tranquila ¿Cómo están?  
  
[SARA]: Yo estoy bien. (enfoca a Grissom con la linterna) Pero mi jefe está herido en una pierna. No parece profundo.  
  
[SHERIFF]: enseguida les sacamos.  
  
[SARA]: De acuerdo. Corto. (Deja el aparato encendido y se acerca a Grissom) Grissom, Grissom... (le mueve un poco) ¿Estás bien?  
  
[GRISSOM]: (con voz lastimera) Mi pierna. . .  
  
[SARA]: Tranquilo, enseguida vienen a por nosotros.  
  
Se quita la cazadora azul del CSI y se la coloca de almohada. Enfoca la linterna unos metros más allá, distinguiendo dos figuras humanas.  
  
'Ahí están', se dice.  
  
Se acerca a gatas a los cuerpos, y enseguida se da cuenta de que están muertos.  
  
'¡Dios mío!', piensa asustada mirando a Grissom, 'espero que nos rescaten pronto. No me gustaría acabar así.'  
  
Tallin presenta un disparo de bala en el pecho. La sangre se ha oscurecido y todo el cuerpo está cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. Tanita, a su lado, está muerta también. Sara hace un gesto de disgusto. Se ha suicidado: tiene el mentón destrozado y la cara semidesfigurada por el impacto de la bala. En su regazo hay una pistola. Y cerca descubre un pequeño destornillador.  
  
Sara recorre con su linterna la zona, y la luz se detiene en la pared. Escrito toscamente con el destornillador se puede leer:  
  
E L l A M e oB l i Gó  
  
Un dolor agudo le recorre la espalda.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Sa... Sara . . . (se desmaya)  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
Dos días después Grissom se despierta en una cama de la habitación de un hospital. Está mareado y aún le cuesta enfocar.  
  
Alrededor de la cama están Cath, Nick y Warrick que han venido a verle.  
  
[WARRICK]: ¿Cómo vas jefe?  
  
[GRISSOM]: (se toca la cabeza) Mareado . . Apenas recuerdo nada. Todo está confuso. (les mira tristón)  
  
[CATH]: No te preocupes. El médico ha dicho que enseguida te dará el alta.  
  
[NICK]: Sí, lo de la pierna no fue nada.  
  
[GRISSOM]: (se mira la pierna vendada y vuelve a mirar a sus compañeros) ¿Y . . .Sara?  
  
[CATH]: También está ingresada. (Grissom pone cara de preocupación) Pero no te preocupes, está bien.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Seguro?  
  
[NICK]: Sí, bueno, un poco aplastada, pero bien.  
  
[CATH]: Mira que eres bruto. (mira a Nick y después a Grissom) Sólo tiene dislocado el hombro. Le cayó una roca en el derrumbamiento.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Y los fugitivos?  
  
[WARRICK]: Sara los encontró: ambos muertos. Caso cerrado.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Y vosotros . . .? ¿Lindsay. . .? (Mira a Cath)  
  
[CATH]: Todo bajo control. Lindsay está perfectamente. Venga, jefe, descansa un poco.  
  
[NICK]: Ni en el hospital puedes desconectar del trabajo.  
  
Entra una enfermera con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
[ENFERMERA]: (seca y casi sin mirarles) La hora de visita ha terminado. Tienen que irse.  
  
[CATH]: Descansa (hace un gesto de enviarle un beso) Vamos a ver a Sara.  
  
[NICK]: ¿Quieres que le digamos algo de tu parte?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Decidle . . . (pone gesto de dolor) Aaah... mi pierna . . .  
  
[ENFERMERA]: No se queje, que solo le estaba colocando bien la almohada.  
  
Nick y Warrick se miran con gesto cómico.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Decidle . . sólo 'Gracias'.  
  
[CATH]: De acuerdo. Hasta mañana. Que descanses.  
  
Salen los tres de la habitación, y Grissom se queda solo con la enfermera, que sigue, ajena a las quejas del paciente, manipulando los cables y los mandos de la cama.  
  
Mientras, en otra habitación del mismo hospital, Sara se remueve incómoda en la cama, deseando volver a casa,. . . , y al trabajo.  
  
F I N 


End file.
